Revisit Beast Castle/Defeat Xaldin
Belle is preparing for a night of ballroom dancing in her room. She hums to herself as she finishes putting on her dress) Wardrobe: I hope tonight goes well. Belle: So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous. Wardrobe: The master does have his shy side, you know. (They enter the castle and see the Beast pacing in the Entrance Hall, wearing a fancy suit) Sora: Hey there! (Donald looks around) Donald: No Heartless and no Nobodies! Goofy: I think they're close, though... Ryan: Let's keep an eye on it. Sora: Better watch out! (The Beast sighs in frustration) Donald: What are you so mad about? Beast: Why are you here? Sora: The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in. Beast: Hmph. (Belle walks down the east staircase) Beast: Tonight is very important. (Beast walks up the stairs and meets her at the entrance to the Ballroom. They bow to each other. She takes his arm, and he leads her into the Ballroom) Goofy: Uh, maybe we came at a bad time. Donald: Well, there's only one way to find out. (Donald runs up the stairs) Sora: Donald! Ryan: Come back here! (They have no choice but to run after him. The Beast and Belle walk to the middle of the Ballroom and stare into each other's eyes) Lumiere: Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening. (They notice Sora, Donald, and Goofy by the door) Lumiere: And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too. ??????: A welcome indeed. (Belle is surprised and hugs the Beast close. Beast looks up at the railing above the dance floor. Sora runs further into the ballroom and turns around to see a cloaked man standing behind the railing) Sora: The Organization! Ryan: Xaldin, are you!? Xaldin: You don't know when to quit. Donald: Oh yeah! We'll show you! Beast: Get out! (The Beast leaves Belle and runs toward Xaldin. Belle glares) Belle: Not tonight! (Xaldin snaps his fingers and several Dragoon Nobodies appear. The Beast runs and swipes through them with a roar) Xaldin: I've come to take something you hold very dear. (Beast lets out a loud bellow) Xaldin: Yes. Let your anger grow... (Xaldin disappears, leaving the Nobodies to take care of them) Sora: Beast! We have to get rid of these guys first! (They fight the Nobodies. The castle staff quickly hurries Belle out to the balcony away from the fight) Sora: Where's Belle!? Belle: Over here! Sora: Whew, she's okay. Goofy: Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all. (The Beast realizes something and races out of the Ballroom) Sora: What's wrong? (Belle quickly runs after him) Sora: Belle? What's with them? Goofy: Maybe Belle isn't the only thing precious to the Beast. Donald: C'mon! (They hurry to the Beast's Room in the West Wing, where the Beast is pacing around the room. He roars and slams the floor) Belle: What's wrong? (She walks closer to him) Belle: Please, calm down! (The Beast swing to face her, she holds up her hands) Beast: Calm down!? You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened? Sora: Hey. What's with you? Beast: The rose... My rose... Sora: What, that? He took it? Belle: But surely, you can find another rose... Beast: Silence! You don't know anything! (The Beast swipes slightly at her. Sora stands between them) Sora: That's not fair, Beast. Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like she stole it! (The Beast holds a hand to his forehead) Belle: I'm sorry. Sora: You don't have to apologize. Belle: But... (The Beast looks away) Beast: Belle... Sora... Ryan.... I want you to leave the castle. (Belle doesn't know what to say) Beast: Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change. (He looks at his hands) Beast: But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle. Belle: You can't mean that... (The Beast says nothing further. Belle reaches a hand out to him) Goofy (to Sora): I think he's mind's all made up. Sora: Yeah. (Belle turns away) Sora: Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down. (She nods, turns to look at the Beast one more time, then leaves. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere are in the West Wing. Belle waves solemnly at them as she walks by and down the stairs) Mrs. Potts: Poor child... (Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet with them) Cogsworth: How could it have come to this? Lumiere: And they were so looking forward to this evening... Mrs. Potts: Now, now---no need to be so sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over. Sora: What's so special about one rose, anyway? Cogsworth: If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again. Donald: Yeah. You told us. Lumiere: But there is a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose. Cogsworth: Ah, but that is not all... Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life. Mrs. Potts: It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom... Sora: Poor Beast! Then we have to get it back. Ryan: And we'll stop Xaldin. Mrs. Potts: Please do! Sora: We can't without the Beast, though. If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself. (Donald and Goofy nod. They return to the Beast's room) Sora: Hey, Beast. Beast (sighing): Leave me alone. Sora: C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here? (The Beast remembers) Sora: See? You can't give up. Not now. Beast: I know one thing. Sora: What? Beast (turning around): This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod. They return to the Entrance Hall) Xaldin: So, Beast...you came after all. (Xaldin stands high at a stained-glass window, holding the enchanted rose) Xaldin: You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good. Sora: What do you guys really want? Xaldin: ...Kingdom Hearts. (Xaldin takes off his hood) Xaldin: When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast---that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody! (They fight the group of Nobodies that appear. Xaldin floats down from the high pedestal. He looks back at them and leaves through the front door. The four walk to the Courtyard. Goofy looks up and sees Belle on the balcony outside her window) Goofy: Huh? Crash: Is that belle? (Belle sighs and looks to the Courtyard. She sees Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast, and gasps, about to head back inside. She looks to the spot on the balcony next to her) Belle: Is that... (She picks up the rose and calls down to them) Belle: Look! It's the rose! (Beast looks up. A gloved hand covers her mouth. She struggles against Xaldin, but he holds her firmly) Beast: Belle! (Xaldin grabs Belle, who's still holding the rose, and jumps from the balcony. He lands at the Bridge) Sora: Hurry! (They run through the arc, Beast shoving the door open with his shoulder. The stars glimmer in the night sky, as Beast runs ahead down the Bridge towards Xaldin and Belle. He stops as he gets nearer) Beast: You! Get out of my castle, now! Xaldin: With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light... (He looks to the rose and to Belle) Xaldin: What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose? (The Beast growls. Belle looks worried) Beast: Belle! (The Beast begins to run. Catching Xaldin off guard, Belle elbows him in the stomach and grabs the rose. She runs past the Beast and Sora) Sora: Good one, Belle! (The Beast charges at Xaldin and swipes at him with his claws. Xaldin leaps backwards out of the way. He throws up his hands creating six small pillars of dust. Lightning thunders through them. Xaldin releases his arms and the dust clears, leaving six naginata. They teleport into the air above him. He catches two in each hand, and creates a wind tunnel that holds the other two) Xaldin: Where's the fun in this? (They fight a cruel battle against Xaldin) Xaldin: Is this the end? (Xaldin is shoved back, his six staves sharp in the ground. They disappear in shafts of white light. Xaldin screams in agony and fades away. Afterwards, the castle staff arrives. Belle hands the rose to the Beast) Belle: Here. It's yours again. (The Beast takes it) Beast: Belle... Belle: I know. You want me to leave the castle. Beast: What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin... You're safe. And... I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you. Belle (smiling): It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be. (The Beast places the rose on the ground) Beast: Listen, Belle... Belle: Yes? (The Beast is having a hard time forming words, and he glances at the group) Sora: Say it! Lumiere: Go on! Donald: C'mon! Mrs. Potts: You can do it! Cogsworth: We have confidence. Goofy: Don't be bashful, now. (The Beast looks back at Belle) Beast: Belle, I'd like you to stay... With me... Please? (Belle smiles and holds her hand out. The Beast understands and places a hand on her waist and around her hand) Belle: I will. (The Beast smiles) Lumiere: Maestro---music! (They start to dance even Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna as the song Beauty and the Beast plays. The Beast twirls her) Sora: Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose? Goofy: Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right. Lumiere: She is rather unique, isn't she. Ryan: Yeah. Those 2 love birds have something in common. Mrs. Potts: Always ready for a little adventure. Cogsworth: The two of them do seem made for each other. Sora: Yeah, they sure do.